Promise
by Krissel Majere
Summary: Porque a pesar de lo mucho que tratase de impedirlo, la evidencia era como poco, demasiado irreal en aquellos momentos...Porque el ver a Matt delante de él, una vez muerto, le parecía lo más doloroso que había presenciado en su vida. MattxMello


**Notas de la autora:**Este fic va dedicado con todo mi cariño a mi Mello particular (no te emociones Anarion ¬¬U) mi mejor amiga, y gran compañera mafiosa . También se lo quería dedicar a todas las fans del Mello x Matt y pedirles a cada una que por favor dejen un RR, gracias.

**Advertencia:**Este fic contiene grandes Spoilers (incluye muerte de un personaje) así que a menos que quieras que te estropee datos importantes, no lean este fic

_**Promise**_

**__**

Cerró los ojos en un desesperado intento por volver a la realidad, de salir de aquella pesadilla.

Porque si había algo que aterrase más Mello que el amargo sabor de perder, esto era sufrir de aquel modo, del mismo modo que había sufrido la perdida de L. Porque a pesar de lo mucho que tratase de impedirlo, la evidencia era como poco, demasiado irreal en aquellos momentos.

Porque el ver a Matt delante de él, una vez muerto, le parecía lo más doloroso que había presenciado en su vida.

Y sin embargo…

"_Sin embargo"_

Aún temblando por la impresión se atrevió a soltar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo desde que le vio, aún con los ojos abiertos de par de par ante el pelirrojo que estaba ante él, aún conteniendo el grito ahogado que amenazaba por salir de su garganta.

Un Matt de 10 años elevó la mirada con una tierna sonrisa al sentir el movimiento casi imperceptible realizado por el rubio y, comenzando a caminar con aquel paso tan típico en él (despreocupado y en cierta medida, hasta despistado), avanzó hacía el mayor con aquella mirada tan directa que le dirigía a través de sus redondas y grandes gafas.

Mello juró, cuando L murió, no dejar nunca mostrar un signo de debilidad hacía nadie, ya fuese amigo o enemigo y no titubear ante ninguna situación por muy complicada o aterradora que fuese, no lo había hecho desde aquel día en el que lloró amargamente la muerte de este…hasta ahora… no pudo evitar caer de rodillas, anonadado, cuando vio a Matt avanzar hacía él.

"_Un momento… ¡Avanzar hacía él!" _

Con urgencia, comenzó a intentar escabullirse de aquel chiquillo que, aparentemente, no tenía nada de especial pero que a él le resultaba tan intimidador. Comenzó a apartarse de él, más lentamente de lo que hubiese querido, notando como las piernas le fallaban en el intento de ponerse en pie.

Suavemente, con cariño, Matt abrazó al joven adulto que se hallaba delante de él, dejando a este totalmente anonadado y sin poder moverse. No le tenía inmovilizado, no estaba apretándole demasiado, pero a Mello le pareció que le habían drogado desde el instante en que sus brazos rodearon su cuello.

-Mello…-susurró con suavemente mientras le colocaba con cuidado unos mechones de cabello en su oreja-. Ven conmigo.

Los ojos de Mello se abrieron aún más ante aquellas palabras:

-Matt…-Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Mello no encontró palabras para hablar. Nunca se le había dado bien expresar lo que sentía y, a pesar de saber de antemano que aquella no iba a ser la excepción, notó que, si no hablaba no era por no saber que decir, sino por no saber _como_ decirlo-Matt…

El niño besó la cicatriz del mayor con sumo cuidado, intentado no parecer violento, susurrándole palaras de consuelo al oído, repitiéndole aquella propuesta un millón de veces entre risitas traviesas como las que acostumbraba a oír cuando era niño, siempre que hacían algunas de las suyas:

-Ven conmigo Mello…vámonos juntos, juntos para siempre-.Añadió el pelirrojo haciendo que el mayor sintiese un escalofrió-. Por favor, Mello.

Fuertemente, con desesperación, Mello abrazó al niño que se hallaba ante él apenas dejándole respirar, escondiendo su rostro en el pequeño hombro de este, tratando de que no se fuese, temblando como una hoja, conteniendo el llanto a duras penas mientras notaba como cada vez se hacía mas cálido el ambiente. Por alguna razón aquello último le pareció mala señal.

-Matt…-gimió nuevamente este, mirando por primera vez al niño a los ojos, logrando articular palabra-. No te vallas…

Fue mecánico.

Una sonrisa triste. Unos ojos suplicantes. Unas manos frías. Un rostro ensangrentado. Unos recuerdos aterradores. Un accidente sin "culpable". Una petición negada.

* * *

Melló despertó sobresaltado de la cama, sintiendo la garganta seca, los ojos húmedos y su respiración entrecortada. Con miles pensamientos confusos en su mente, imágenes borrosas y un nudo en la garganta.

"Te encontraré…- murmuró para si, agarrando su rosario con fuerza, clavándoselo en los dedos, cerrando los ojos con cansancio-. Te encontraré, le haré pagar a ese hijo de puta lo que os hizo y te encontraré: nos volveremos a ver, Matt…es una promesa"

Y Mihael Kheel sonrió amargamente, aún con la voz de Matt grabada en su cabeza. Aún con sus palabras en la mente. Aún con su imagen y su cuerpo tan distintos al cuerpo deforme, ensangrentado y frio, con los ojos perdidos en la nada y corazón inmóvil al que hacía tan solo un par de días había presenciado.

Finalmente cayó rendido, agotado después de tan pocas horas de sueño, pensando en sus propias palabras. En posibles reencuentros…

"_Te encontraré"_

…creyendo neciamente en su propia promesa.

**Notas de la autora: **Me odio¡soy un ser despreciable¿Cómo he osado hacerles eso a mis niños?

No ya en serio (aunque lo de antes también iba en serio), les suplico que dejen RR, ya que me he tomado muchas molestias en hacerlo….¡¡¡quien me deje un RR le daré pastelitos gratis!!! (Aprobados por el propio L) aunque serán mejor que se den prisa entes de que se acaben mira de reojo a Mello y L ¬¬…

Bueno me voy despidiendo, les ruego que dejen RR¡un beso y una flor!

Domine Kira!

Detalle: no he llegado a leer la muerte de Matt y Mello, si hay algún fallo les pido perdón, gracias


End file.
